prodigy_math_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Wizard
Your wizard is the player you control in Prodigy. When you first start the game, you create an account where you create a wizard, allowing you to style him/her however you want to be used for the start of the game. Eventually, once your wizard is created and you start the game, you'll be able to do certain features such as accessorizing your wizard with clothing and armor. There are various things you can do as a wizard. You can buy things like buddies that follow your wizard, hairstyles that make you stylish, pets that help you in battles, etc. Creation of a Wizard The wizard you choose can be male or female, but they do have gender-specific Hair Styles. The rest such as Eye Color, Hair Color, and Skin Color remains the same for both genders. Changing any design will result in a heart icon showing above your Wizard. The design for both male and female is randomized by default after creating an account, shown in the image below. Hair Styles After picking your gender during the creation of your wizard, you're able to pick from around 25+ different hairstyles, some of which are for members only. Each hairstyle can have their own color, which you choose, and you are also allowed to change both the style and color later on in the game. Members, however, have more hairstyle and color choices than nonmembers. Other than the 6 default colors and 4 hairstyles, members may have colors of their choice this as well. The hair is shown above, meaning that there is a total of 23 hairstyles and 16 colors. (Males have 8 hairstyles, while females have 15.) After a recent update, nonmembers can change hairstyles and colors too, and all wizard can change gender, eye colors, skin tones, and style of the eyes. Just click on you wizard and click the second box to the left, which says 'change style' with a picture of a comb and a pair of scissors. There are eight male styles and fifteen female styles. Wizard Name After the creation of your wizard, you start off having to join a server and go through a bit of the intro where you have to introduce yourself to Noot, which eventually pops up a box where you're allowed to select the first name for your wizard from the following list: As part of the intro, you are allowed to select the last name of your wizard, but in reality, it's a mash-up of two random adjectives, which are randomly generated. To change the current list of names available, you can generate more by clicking the dice. Here is the following list of Male and Female last names, as well as the possible adjectives: (Adjectives are mashed-up to create your randomly generated last name.) There are no Q or U male names, no Q, U, W, X and Y female names, no J, K, U, V, X and Z middle names, and no A, I, J, K, Q, U, X, Y and Z last names. Spellcasting On the menu below the game, there is an option for a spellbook that will let you view 6 spells that you have chosen for battle. Clicking on any of these spells will allow you to swap for another spell you earned via completing trials. Before the update that added The Shipwreck Shore Keystone, wizards were allowed to learn higher-leveled water spells and high-levels spells of other elements even earlier. As well as upon leveling up your Wizard, you are able to obtain at least six spells through gaining levels. Aside from Astral spells, you can complete trials to earn spells from all elements for your Wizard to use in battle. An example could be beating the quests from Firefly Forest, in which you will be gradually gifted a few spells. Note that now, each spell currently able to be learned from questing can be up to the third-weakest, meaning that you can only legally earn three spells of each element from participating in quests. User Mechanics Your wizard also contains a special User ID, which is what the server uses to determine the data of the account you're logging in with. Your User ID should be based on the highest number of accounts created during the time of the creation of your account. Altering Wizard Appearance You can change your Wizard's hairstyle, hair color, gender (includes changing the name), eye color, and skin tone. You can alter these characteristics by clicking on you wizard and using the style tab. However, most of the appearance-changing mechanics will only be unlocked through a Membership. Wizarding Interface Guide This consists of the bottom menu on the overworld playing screen and the wizard panel accessed by clicking on wizards/the wizard. Menu (Aka Menubar) The menubar is full of open slots, which change and switch places depending in-game events, updates, and membership status. Here are the current slots in the menubar. Member Slot This only appears if you aren't a member. Clicking on it will pop up a panel in which you can purchase a membership. Bag Clicking on the bag slot will open a reformatted inventory and wizard panel, to the left showing current equipment that was equipped (hats, outfits, boots, wands, membership cloud mounts, and buddies), the top with another menu for items, currency, and equipment, and the right to show the pocket for each currently-opened menu panels. Spellbook This was an old button that was removed from the game in the latest battle update. As mentioned before in the Spellcasting section of this article, the spellbook opens to have up to six open card slots placed out before you. Choose form your owned spell cards to be able to use those spells in battles. In the new update, the spellbook was removed and your wizards' spells are now based on your relic ring and wand. Pets + Party Emblemed with a mammal's paw pad in peachy color, clicking on this results in a panel for reallocating pets and yourself in your battling party, a left panel with a whole collection of your pets, and a small option, appearing to be a magnifier, can be used to look at your pets' individual stats, bounty names, level, etc. You can even release pets with this option! You may also look in your bestiary book to research on each individual pet you have in your collection currently. Map A map for traveling to different areas in Prodigy Island. Trophies A trophy icon that when clicked, shows your contests, class placement, rivalries between friends, and more. Settings A settings area for changing video, audio, networks, and signing out of your account. Chat For opening to show emoticons, emotes, and choosable words to write out to other players. Social Feed For all of your friends' and classmates' social feed sent to you and you can send achievements back! Friends A panel to show your friends and status. Mailbox Prodigy's official news can be given to you via this inbox. Wizarding Panel Once you click on a wizard, a panel will open up and contains three slot options if you click on yourself, or five slot options if you click on another wizard. Regardless of wizard clicked, you can see their stats and equipped items. If you click on yourself, you have an option to change you style. If you click on another wizard, you have other options to battle, befriend, or visit the house of the target. Gallery Present a qualifying image of a wizard or topics related to them to a staff member and have a possible chance to include your image here! Cloaked Wizard.png|A wizard in a cloak (NPC).|link=Cloaked Wizard Benjamyn.png|An example of an NPC spar-able wizard from the Coliseum.|link=Coliseum Screenshot 2018-10-19 at 8.56.14 AM.png|A wizard opening their item panel. Screenshot 2018-10-18 at 10.17.54 PM.png|A wizard during their login process. Screenshot 2018-12-30 at 5.50.07 PM.png|A wizard's player card. oldnessvsnewness.gif|What the very old wizards used to look like before a new update. Screen Shot 2018-12-30 at 7.54.29 PM.png|A wizard in battle. Category:Gameplay